Legacy Saga: The Battlefield of Pacifists
by X-Calibur
Summary: A long road is ahead and peace is far from being attained or even in reach. The Gundam pilots much once again charge into the face of battle to face off a new enemy. The truth that hides behind deciption, will reveal itself if searched for.


Gundam Soldiers  
  
Battlefield of Pacifists  
  
December 24, After Colony 195. On that day, the Eve Wars was concluded. The forces of Earth and Space fought for one last time. The fate of humanity was decided on that day. In Space, the battle fortress Libra was flying toward Earth, to send Earth into an endless winter. But a Gundam stopped it.   
  
Heero Yuy, pilot of Gundam Wing Zero, flew his Gundam toward the falling fortress and destroyed it. And so the young warriors known as the Gundam pilots, trained to be soldiers of war, became agents of pacifism. And for the first time since the colonies were created, there was peace on Earth and in Space.  
  
Soon after that, the formation of a superficial government was created. It was called the United Earth Sphere Nation. It was founded to create a permanent peace between Earth and the colonies. But the road to ever lasting peace...was not without its problems.  
  
Although humans renounced weapons after the war...there were still some who refused to lay down their arms.  
  
One such group was the Federation. At the end of the war a valiant commander, Jacen Fanel, was given control over the Federation armed forces. His leadership skills brought forth a peacekeeping force and maintain the military power of the Federation. Though he was bombarded with questions of his actions, Jacen was firm on his beliefs, that without some sort of control...there can be no peace. He was a growingly popular man in a world that is looking for a new figurehead to guide them to the right path. Thought humanity already looks to Relena for relief of the path they have taken, Jacen to them was a savior, a leader of men.   
  
Date: May 25, AC 196. (A few months from the events of "Blind Target")  
  
Time: 1300 hours,   
  
Location: Texas, US, North America.  
  
Relena Dorlian Peacecraft, now an appointed Minister of the UESN, was sent to inspect a company that was a leading supplier of weapons during the war, specifically Mobile Suits. Though the Federation policed the suspects that rebel against this time of peace, the elimination of black market weapons was difficult.  
  
Relena steps out of her car and was greeted by the chairman of the company called O-Star. Standing next to her, was Helena, who insisted on acting as her bodyguard for today's assignment.  
  
"You didn't have to go all the trouble to protect me Helena," Relena said, "I am perfectly about to keep myself out of danger. I'm not out of practice from the lessons Jacen's taught me."  
  
"I'm well aware of the training you've possessed, Miss Dorlian, but one can't be too careful." Helena said, "With you being at such a high position, it's a wonder why you don't walk around with an army."  
  
Relena smiles at the comment and the two walks to the group waiting for them.   
  
"Welcome to O-Star industry, Minister Dorlian." the Chairman said with somewhat of respect.  
  
Relena and her entourage inspect the facilities of the company. The chairman explains to her of the company's future production.  
  
"As you can see, we're refitted our assembly lines for production of agricultural vehicles and equipments." one of the company's executives explained.  
  
"We no longer make Mobile Suits, not even a tank, your majesty-I mean, Vice Minister Dorlian," the chairman said.  
  
"What about the research facilities?" Relena asked in an almost accusing manner. "I heard that your company used to develop advanced Mobile Suit's."  
  
The executive was a bit nervous from Relena's question, but he managed to hide it. Helena smiled from sensing the man's fear of Relena.  
  
"We provided the military with new models of Mobile Suits in the past, but...since the armistice, we've shut down all the facilities."  
  
"I'd like to see these facilities. If I might?" Relena said, which made the man more nervous and he started to give off sweat.   
  
This visit was a surprise one. Like Jacen had taught her in the past when waging war with another or just getting under someone's skin - "It is best to get your enemies when they are unprepared for you...that is when they are vulnerable." Though the though of using a lesson that originally used for war to beused in this manner, made Relena think about the irony that exists in this era.  
  
The executive was very annoyed of how persistent Relena was.  
  
"How can we show you what we don't have?" The executive responded coolly, "We've destroyed those facilities soon after the armistice was declared."  
  
"Then, I'd like to meet with the former MS researchers and engineers." Relena said.  
  
"The development team is this way," The executive led them.  
  
One of Relena's staff bends down to say something to her,  
  
"You're being too mild about this Miss Dorlian," the young staff man said, "We should check ALL the facilities."  
  
"No, it's too early for that."  
  
"But-"  
  
"We can't force it. We must make them understand..." Relena moves on to catch up, "...that there is no need for such weapons."  
  
Helena stood around a bit and talked to a communicator that was her watch.  
  
"Are you guys ready?" She spoke into the comm.  
  
Some familiar male voices responded.  
  
"The 'Angel of Heaven' is ready..." One voice said  
  
"...The 'Reaper of Hell' is ready..." another voice said  
  
"The 'Demon of Earth' is ready." a much more matured and older voice from the others said.  
  
"It's show time boys." Helena said back.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, explosions from deep underground broke through the noises of the factory above. The ground shook a bit from aftershock. Helena smiled a bit.  
  
"What was that?!" the executive shouted in confusion, "Are we under attacked?"  
  
"It sounded like it came form underground." Relena said  
  
The chairman and the executive looked to each other in shocked.  
  
"Oh...no...The underground factory!" the chairman shouted by accident.  
  
Just under the factory was a secret Mobile Suit factory, building Leos. The finished ones were all lines up in neat rolls, until the orderliness was disrupted by the blast of gunfire from two Leos. The entire factory was in flames when the Leos were done.  
  
"The production lines have been destroy." one of the pilots said and aimed his gun at his lance mate, who did the same. Just after they both pulled their triggers, they jumped off their Leos, right after their shots destroyed them.  
  
The two pilots were Heero and Kai. They landed on the ground and looks back at the fine work they did.  
  
"Mission accomplished." Heero said  
  
"Not yet." Kai said back, and the two hurried toward the command center of the underground facility. They saw a moving figure and point their guns forward. Heero had his trademark Desert Eagle with him and Kai was holding a weapon that resembles an M-16 assult rifle.  
  
The figure turned out to be Duo, who raised his hands as a gesture to the two's seriousness.  
  
"Hey guy! Chill!" Duo shouted, "Let's blow this joint!"  
  
Heero smiles and they finished their job with a bang. The chairman and his executive were at the ruined facility, and they were pissed off at the sight.  
  
"The factory! It's all gone!" the chairman shouted.  
  
Relena calmly turns to her staff member,  
  
"Inform the UESN that O-Star is under immediate suspension, and contact Duke Fanel about the situation."   
  
Relena writes something down on her pad, seemingly obvious of the explosions and fires right before her, as if nothing was going wrong, but to her it was the usual. The chairman turns to her with anger.  
  
"You people did this!" the chairman shouted  
  
"Please calm down Mr. Chairman. We are trying to avoid violence and would never commit it ourselves."  
  
"Then, who is responsible!" the executive asked with rage.  
  
"There are some people who feels strongly about the need to disarm." Relena responded, "We are not responsible for their actions."  
  
Relena turns and leaves.  
  
Outside, on the highway, Heero, Duo, and Kai, were in a jeep. They were long gone before anyone noticed they were there. Duo was sitting in shotgun and Kai was driving. Heero was in the back fixing his gun. The three was silent for a moment, until Duo spoke to Heero.  
  
"Hey...I wonder...did you know that Relena was at that base before Kai asked us to join?" Heero was a bit silent even more. "I guess you did."  
  
"I try not to get in her way." Heero finally said.  
  
"So...do you keep in touch with her?" Duo asked again  
  
"Who?" Heero said back knowing all too well whom Duo meant.  
  
"Relena of course!"  
  
"...No..."  
  
"Man, she's going to forget about you." Duo said, "If I were you, I would not let someone like her go like that."  
  
"Why did you come down here anyway?" Heero asked, ignoring what Duo said.  
  
"You know why." Duo replied.  
  
"You got into a fight?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"You owe someone money?"  
  
"Heh, that is actually the first thing you said to me that is funny."  
  
"I was being serious...how's Trowa and Quatre doing?"  
  
"Fine, last time I checked...And Space didn't need three of us there."  
  
The three stopped at a fast food place and ate. Duo was stuffing his face, but Heero was just having a bit of coffee.  
  
"Hmmm, Hilda and Ace are having a grand old time without me in the scrap yard...Crockee and old royal are working for Jacen now."  
  
"What about Wufei and his gang?"  
  
"I thought you'd be in contact with them. I haven't heard from the rest either."  
  
"That's just liked them."  
  
"I would figure that they'd be doing what we are." Duo takes another bit off his sandwich. "So...what's our next target?"  
  
"It's easy to check the companies that made weapons before. We have to look for the newcomers."  
  
"Man…those people don't get it. Why are they still holding onto weapons in such a time of peace?"  
  
Kai enters the place after he fixed the jeep. He walked to the two just in time to hear Duo say that.  
  
"The war affected everyone, but the colonies and Earth still don't trust each other as much…" Kai took a seat. "And I think that last stunt sort of reinforced that untrust."  
  
"Did any of you hear about the rumor?" Heero asked, "About Vulkanus?"  
  
Vulkanus was a secret Mobile Doll production facility. It was unmanned, so the facility was automated, producing armies of Mobile Dolls.  
  
"It might just be a rumor-Quatre's looking into it, but…" Duo stops a bit  
  
"What?" Kai asked,  
  
"There's a new organization compose of colonists that are going against the UESN and the Federation of course."  
  
"I've heard about this group. Their called the 'Perfect Peace People'," Kai said, "Their leader is very powerful, and very rich to fund their cause."  
  
"Are they ex-OZ, or ex-Alliance?" Heero asked,   
  
"No, they have nothing of military in them, but Jacen suspects something about their leader," Kai explained, "They're pacifists, but they seem to be a bit violent in those rallies to be ones of pacifism. Even though they want 'perfect peace'."  
  
The three went out and got back in the jeep.  
  
"So what's wrong with that?" Heero asked.  
  
"Well, their definition of peace is…" Duo started to say, but something came to him, "Oh forget it. Let's go find a motel or something."  
  
Elsewhere,   
  
Location: Colony L3-8253,   
  
Trowa and Quatre were at the spaceport. Quatre was getting ready to head out into Space. He was going to search for Vulkanus. There was also a large crowd at the entrance of the port.  
  
"Well, I'm going now." Quatre said, who was in a spacesuit.  
  
"You're not taking Sandrock?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Why? It's just a rumor. I'll prove that Vulkanus doesn't exsist."  
  
"Well don't forget to watch your back."  
  
Quatre smiles a bit.  
  
"Yeah, sure thing Trowa." But before he was able to enter his shuttle, the noises from the crowd at the entrance was starting to get to them.  
  
"Give up all weapons!" a voice shouted  
  
"We don't need weapons like Gundams!" another voice shouted  
  
"We'll do whatever it takes to prevent another war from starting again!"  
  
"Large transports can be converted into battleships!"  
  
"Tell the Federation to give up their arms! They're too powerful!"  
  
The crowd almost seem to be too much for the police, place there to restrain them. Just after the war, Jacen had ordered soldiers disguised as police to look after Quatre and the other gundam pilots if they are in populated areas. Though it draws a little attention, it was for their protection.   
  
"It's those Perfect Peace People, again." Trowa said, "Again…They're taking this too far."  
  
"But they support peace and disarmament though."  
  
"There'll be trouble if they push their ideas on Earth. I'm going to check them out."  
  
"Well, I'll be heading out, now. See ya." Quatre jumps off to his shuttle.  
  
Elsewhere, still in Space. Around the orbit of Earth was a large space station. It was a manificent sight. So huge that it was about the size of a quater of the moon. It was a testament to human ingenuity. Around the station was Federation spaceships, most were new classes, designed right after the war. They were beauties in Space. Their outer hull were sleek, with colors of typically either white, bright blue, or sky blue. The weapons of the ships were concealed within the hull. These were ships of war, but in emergency, the twelve ships docked or circling the station can become a fleet of warships. Newer Space travel technology improved speeds of ships, with a new max velocity on a Federation ship to be up to speeds of 270 million kilometers per hour (kph), a great leap from the old technology. This new technology expanded human exploration to other parts of Sol system. And now, humanity looks beyond the outer rims of the system to other parts of Space.  
  
Location: Station Ticonderoga. Headquarters of the Federation Space force.  
  
Jacen was reviewing his reports in his office. It has been four months since the end of the war, but it sure didn't feel that way. Every single day, the Federation peacekeeping force go against rebel groups in small skirmishes across Sol system. Political unrest between Earth and the colonies are still on the rise. It is tough being a mediator between the two. Though Jacen is one of the most powerful persons known, he needed to expand that power. He is after all, only a military leader, in an era where all we want is peace.  
  
Jacen looks out his large reinforced window and can see the fleet of sleek Federation spaceships docked with the station and orbiting the Earth. On his desk, was scattered reports about more small rebellions and a file from Carl, which had the words, "Hyperspace and Warp Technology" written on it.   
  
"So quiet and calm Space is…mostly because there is no air out there, and if there was, we would hear all the problems of the universe that is going on."  
  
There was a chime from his door, meaning that someone was there.  
  
"Enter." Jacen said came in Laura.  
  
Laura's presence in the room, brightened the monotone atmosphere. Jacen smiles, though he didn't turn around to face her, he knew that it was her. At times of hardship, she had always looked to Laura   
  
"Laura…" Laura smiled, but then regain her composure and holds up a pad.  
  
"I brought a report from Kai on Earth." She looks at the pad, "The operation in Texas was a success. We wait for a report from Relena to request an enforcement on the company responisble for the illegal production of weapons."  
  
Laura looks through her pad for other things to say. She tries to not let her relationship with Jacen distract her from work. She had always maintain a professional appearence to Jacen in the work place, even though she and him are married.  
  
"In other news, the election will begin soon, and-" She was not able to finish, because Jacen came up behind her very steathly and embraced her. He smelled her soft brown hair and smiled.  
  
"I've missed you..."  
  
Laura smiled a bit, and Jacen seemed to tighten his hold on her so she couldn't escape.  
  
"We're on duty Jacen..."   
  
"I'm the supreme commander here...I can bend the rules..."  
  
"We can do this later...there is a very pressing matter to be discuss..." Jacen frown a bit and let her go.  
  
"Alright, what is so pressing?"  
  
"You're acting more human lately..." Laura looks at her pad again. "The group known as the Perfect Peace People have sent in another petition for the Federation to disarm ourselves. They state that we have too many weapons, and though have no proof of it, they have caught on to our R&D departments new weapons that they are creating our latest new toys."  
  
"How on Earth are they able to get that information?"  
  
"Exactly...it is not 'on Earth' as you asked. It is in Space. Information after the war is not as strict and security is not as tight as it was during the war. Rumors about you and the Gundam pilots have already been spreading after the war. Though the public have not see who the Gundam pilots were, they are starting to suspect what kind of people they are. Though the theory from them that humanity's greatest heroes and greatest terrors are young adults, has not been brought up."  
  
"We have to silence those that are the orgins of thse rumors. There had already been massive conspircy against me and the Federation and I had to get rid of those who I thought I trusted during the war. It is sad how easily corruptable humans are."  
  
"You're not a corruptted man."  
  
Jacen walked toward his window again and stared out into Space.  
  
"Am I? I am one of the most powerful being on Earth and in Space. No human in history has ever achieved this much power and infulence. And soon, I will be elected into office as the leader of human kind. Though this government is a democrcy, will it last in this time of peace...there are still many that refuse to give up the fight for what they believe is right..."  
  
Jacen looks beyond the area of the station and looks toward the moon that was coming into view from the rotation of the station.   
  
"We must ensure that there can be no opposing powers that will cause another war. Every organization we find, we disband them, kill the members if we must, and erase the existence of them from the fabric of time, to ensure that no conspiracy can be grown from the seeds of another rebellion. That is our objective..."  
  
"Jacen..." Laura was very worried about Jacen.   
  
Laura goes in an hugs him.  
  
Since after the war, Jacen had been working hard to keep the peace and maintain stability in Space and on Earth. But it has been growing increasing difficult for one man to uphold it all.   
  
Back on Earth, Heero, Duo, and Kai goes their seperate ways.  
  
"Thanks for the help guys." Kai said.  
  
"Hey, anything for an old friend," Duo said. Kai smiled a bit and walked off to his shuttle. Duo turns to Heero, "Well Heero, I'm going to be staying here for a bit. I have other things to do."  
  
"Fine, I'm heading off to Europe."  
  
"Europe? That's Romefeller country. Give me the buzz if something's up."  
  
Duo turns around and walks his seperate way.  
  
"It's been good talking to you bud." Duo waves a bit and for the first time, Heero actaully grin.  
  
Elsewhere, in a dark room, Wufei was tied to a chair. He was captured when he approached some grous of people.  
  
"Hey, give me that light." someone in the dark said and shined a bright light on Wufei.  
  
"Alright kid...what do you know about us?"  
  
"...nothing." Wufei replied calmly.  
  
"Then, why did you approach us?" another asked  
  
"Well I thought...If you have information of Vulkanus." This surprised them  
  
The soldiers interogating him looked like OZ soldiers, with their uniforms.  
  
"What's it to you?" the other said  
  
"If it exists, I'll help you."  
  
"You'll what?"  
  
"I am a Gundam pilot...I am offering my services to you." Wufei then breaks free of the ropes that tied him up.  
  
Elsewhere, Quatre's shuttle, escorted by two corvettes and five spacefighters, was approaching the location of the area of their suspected objective.  
  
"I'm approaching resource satellite SAW2," Quatre said to the comm. "Wait for further reports."  
  
Quatre's shuttle slows down a bit. His escort corvettes spread out to scan the area.  
  
"Colonel Winner," one of the corvette captains said respecting Quatre's active rank in the Federation, "Our scans detect nothing of that appears to be a production facility for Mobile Dolls, but we have detected something else."  
  
"What is it Captain?" Quatre asked   
  
"There is something awkward about the resource station we are headed-" but before the captain was allowed to finish, Quatre's radar went crazy. Red dots appeared out of nowhere. "What the hell!"  
  
From where the resource station was, bright yellow energy beams fired and destroyed one of the corvettes. Quatre banked to his right to avoid the after shock.  
  
"Corvette Dallas, battle stations, we are under attack!" the corvette released about 3 Mobile Suit, Hyperion types, and the remaining escort fighters went into action to defend Quatre's shuttle.  
  
From not to far away, there were three objects flying toward them, too small to be shuttles, but larger than fighters.  
  
"Those are-" Quatre started to say as one of his escort fighters was taken out, "Those are Virgos!"  
  
A Mobile Suit was taken out. Quatre was surrounded, but the new Virgos made no advances toward Quatre after they destroyed his escorts and disabled his ship.  
  
"They want me alive?"  
  
Location: L2-1945D, Alarion.  
  
A news interview on this colony is going on about the peace of humanity today.  
  
"Today, we have two very special guests here with us," The reporter said, "The leader of the Perfect Peace People, Victor Gaintz. And the supreme commander of the Federation armed forces, Duke Jacen Fanel."  
  
"Disarmament after the war was a truly momentous occasion in the quest for peace," The man had long blond hair and was dressed if he was royalty. "But we haven't gone far enough. Getting rid of all weapons is just a first step. We must also prevent the ability to rebuild the armies of the past."  
  
"Truly inspiring words Mr. Gaintz," Jacen said calmly, "But are you sure complete disarmament is nessesary...what if a new enemy appear before us...without the protection of the military, humanity will be defenseless to stop this new threat. And also, think of all the great progress of war. After the war, many innovations used as war equipment, are being converted for every day use. The camera that is broadcasting this interview was once part of advance military servalence equipment."  
  
"What we need is not progress...but stability."  
  
"Yes, but without progress...stability is just nothing...a world without weapons is what everyone hope for...but are you sure it IS the right way? For example, crime waves were on the low during the war, but right after, the soldier boys and rebels go back to their old jobs, or what if they don't have a job. The military is the only place for people that knows nothing else."  
  
"And what will you have your armies do? Will you go corrupt and start another war just so that you can keep your position? This world's military power is controlled by a single person and that is you! It almost sounds like a dictatorship."  
  
"My position as it is...is irrelevent...I am the head of my Household and family business...if I have no use in the military, I have other things to do."  
  
"You family was once accused to be a major power before the war began...supplying rebels with weapons and creating weapons yourself...how could humanity be assured with you a former soldier at its head?" Jacen winced a bit from the comment.  
  
"This man..." Jacen said in his head, "He's overstepping his bounds and overestimating his position...I can easily remove him right now with a flick of my hand...or I can kill this isulant bastard right in front of the world and would still walk away clean...what is his motives?"  
  
"We must eliminate any causes of war."  
  
"As we speak, the Federation peacekeeping forces are engaged in several dozen skirmishes around the world and in Space. There are too many small problems to take care of...to many reasons not to let go of our arms yet..."  
  
"That maybe true, but there is one thing that worries me the most...gundams..."  
  
"Gundams?"  
  
"Yes!" Victor stood up and glares down on Jacen, "What happened to those deadlest of all weapons of war?! You being a former Gundam pilot yourself! What is your policy against them?!" Why is no one making this an issue!?"  
  
Jacen smiles a bit and maintained his cool, making the vaunted leader of P3 looking all foolish.  
  
"The Gundams are war heroes. They are the saviors of oppression during the war. They fight for what is right. What do you have against veterns such as them? You make it seemed that they don't know how to control themselves."  
  
"That is exactly what I'm taking about! What would you do when they do go out of control and abuse their powers?!"  
  
Victor was going to spout out more, but the reporter stops him.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we've ran out of time, thank you both sirs."   
  
Jacen looks down a bit and sends a physic message to Trowa.  
  
"Trowa...any luck?" Jacen asked.  
  
Trowa, who was in the building a moment ago was at a payphone when he recieved Jacen's signal. He responded back.  
  
"P3's background seems normal enough. They look like an ordinary political group."  
  
"Well, contact Quatre and ask for his report on his assignment, out." Then, Trowa's mind was his own private space again.  
  
Trowa reached a cellphone in his pocket and dials in the number for Quatre, but he didn't get a response. Trowa had a worried face again and wonders about Quatre.  
  
"He has not reported back on time...I hope he is alright." Trowa leaves.  
  
Just outside Sol system, the Federation fleet was being refitted at a massive station just around Pluto. New engines are being added and weapons systems installed. This was the first of many space exploration fleets to explore the nearby systems. With conventional traveling, it would of taken years for a ship to reach a nearby system, but with the newer faster engines, traveling to systems light years away will be considered a walk to your next door neighbor.   
  
At the flagship, the FDS Concordia, Daniel Wilson, who had been recently been appointed Fleet Admiral, was in charge of the expedition to explore the Vega sector. His fleet of once warships, are now the proud armada of human exploration. On other sites near the outer rims of Sol system, other fleets were being prepared to set a course to their appointed systems, Rigel, Capella, Vega, etc.  
  
Daniel looks outside the window of his room and sees the techs in spacesuits, finishing the last of the refitting.   
  
"How progress has gotten us this far." Daniel said to himself. "Barely a year ago, I was a soldier of war...and now, I'm in charge of the next step in human expansion in this universe."  
  
There was a chime at his door.  
  
"Enter." Daniel said and turns around to be greeted by his first officer. "Yes, Charlie, what is it?"  
  
The Commander was tall and a bit older than Daniel, but respects his rank. More than that, all the older officers of the fleet, sees Daniel and Jacen as the next generation of leaders that will lead them to a better future. One that they the elders were unable to bring upon.  
  
"Sir, I've recived orders from his Lordship, Duke Fanel." Chalie said at attention.  
  
Daniel extends a hand and takes the pad and reads it. The commander fills him in.  
  
"We have orders to delay the expedition and head back with the entire fleet, fully armed and battle ready."  
  
Daniel gave off a grim look. His first officer concurred with his face.  
  
"What the hell is Jacen trying to get out of this? The entire fleet?! It must be something serious if he wants all 30 ships in this sector to pull back to Earth Space."  
  
"I respect the Duke's decision, but I am wondering if this is the result of paranoia. He has the weigh of Earth and the colonies on his shoulder. I wonder if he is still qualify for the job."  
  
"Watch your mouth Commander Sten." Daniel said in a calm but authoriative tone. "I've fought with the Duke from the begin. He won't make such a decision unless it is important. Granted that recalling the entire fleet is a bit paranoid, but if the situation back in Earth space is that serious, then so be it. Tell the fleet to pull back and get them ready."  
  
"Yes sir!" Commander Sten leaves the room and Daniel gets his privacy back, but the order from Jacen was giving him shivers.   
  
"What are you thinking Jacen..." Daniel looks outside his window again. "I a loyal solider had sworn to obey your every command and fight the goos fight...but what is this? Have we great warriors tainted ourselves in the greed of glory and power?"  
  
The fleet would take several days to gather and ready for launch back into Earth space. A day or two for preparation and a few short hours to get to Earth. Daniel wonders if by the time the fleet gets to Earth would the problem be solved by them?  
  
At a remote point in Sol system, a resource station floats in the sea of Space. Inside, was a small force of new model Virgos. They were the same ones that sttacked Quatre. Quatre was on a table, bounded. He wakes up and sees that he was strapped onto the table.  
  
"What the?" He pulls a bit and tries to get his strength back, but he perfer to wait for his captors before attempting an escape. He sees some men in lab outfits walk toward him.  
  
"State your name." one asked.  
  
"Who are you?!" Quatre shouted, "I demand to know what is the reason that you attacked me."  
  
"We're the ones asking the questions here." The other guy asked  
  
"I enjoy a conversation as much as the next guy, but this is not what I'd had in mine."  
  
One of them takes out a syringe.  
  
"We can do this peacefully."  
  
"What the fuck is peaceful about that?" Quatre was a bit worried now and tries to struggle, but he was not at his full strength.  
  
One of them holds Quatre in place as the other injects him.  
  
Elsewhere, Trowa was in a hotel, talking on the phone to Hilde.  
  
"If duo contacts you, tell him that the desert prince hasn't come back. I'll go get the camel to look for him."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hilde asked in complete confusion.  
  
"Duo'll understand. Thanks."  
  
"You guys and your code talk."  
  
Trowa hangs up, and looks out the wondow. Mike was in the room and gets his gear ready.  
  
"I wonder what happened to Quatre?" Trowa asked.  
  
"He must of got himself lost." Mike joked as he zips up him pack.  
  
"I doubt that.."  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Location: Washington DC, USA. The UESN HQ.  
  
Relena was working hard in her office. Reports and files needed to be sort out. Her entire schedule was booked with meetings and conferences. She looked fine on the outside, but inside, she was exhausted. Having the future of peace over yourshoulder is draining.  
  
Then, a beep came from her computer. It was a call.   
  
"Hello?" the screen came to life as Duo's face pops up.  
  
"Yo! What's up, Princess?"   
  
"Duo! It's great to see your face. How are you?"  
  
"Busy, but I have no time to talk...just want to tell you...Heero's in Europe. He's at Dorothy's no doubt. I thought that you might want to check up on him."  
  
"Thanks Duo."  
  
"Hey, I'm doing this for the Earth. Later!" Duo hangs up before Relena got a chance to say anymore.  
  
Relena gets out of her chair and looks out the window.  
  
"Well then..."  
  
At where Duo is, he takes up the phone again and makes another call.  
  
"I just can't leave those two alone." Duo said and talks to the phone, "Hello, Operator? Space call to Colony C8923. Hilde Shubeiker. The number is..."  
  
Location: Europe, the memorial for the soldiers that died during the war.   
  
Dorothy was wearing a black dress and stands before Trieze's grave. She had placed flowers there a moment ago, and now stands with her eyes closed. She heard the wind blow around ner, but then something else disturb the silence. She could hear quiet footsteps coming behind her, where an ordinary person would not here. Then a voice came from behind her.  
  
"Does remembering the past hurt?" the voice asked  
  
"No..." Dorothy replied, not turning to see who it is, fully aware that it was Heero. "My flowers is for the person who fought for the future."  
  
"I need your help Dorothy." Heero said  
  
This caused her to turn around to see that if it was Heero.  
  
"That's rather unusual of you Heero."  
  
"Do you know of any Romefellers affilates who supported military rule?"  
  
"There were many, but none that I knew of." Dorothy looked at Heero straight on. "But..."  
  
"But?"  
  
"The remaining OZ supporters are after my grandfather's inheritance."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Vulkanus."  
  
Back at where Quatre was, the captors dosed Quatre into a hypnotised state. His eyes were blank and was speaking in a dead tone.  
  
"You're a gundam pilot?!" one of the captors said in shock.  
  
"Who would of thought that Quatre Winner is a gundam pilot?" the other one said to the other.  
  
"Colonel Quatre Rabarba Winner...of the Federation Space Force...serial number 024816...pilot of Gundam 04, Sandrock..." Quatre said again in a drone tone of voice, "  
  
"What were you and your fleet doing here?" the other asked  
  
"To look for Vulkanus." Quatre answered blankly.  
  
The two captors were shocked and looked at each other.  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"Contact the chairman!"  
  
At Dorothy's manison, she looks out the window as sees that it was raining.  
  
"It's starting to rain." Dorothy said, "I have a guest room ready. You should stay here tonight."  
  
"Don't worry about that. Tell me more about Vulkanus."  
  
"Hmp, you haven't changed a bit, Heero." Dorothy sits down in front of Heero and took a sip of tea, "I overheard a conversation between my grandfather and Tubarov making a proposal about a Mobile Doll factory...but I don't know what happened to the it."  
  
"What about the remaining OZ forces?"  
  
"Just before the arnistice, a fleet was sent to the asteriod belt to mine resources. They were called back to fight White Fang, but didn't make it in time. The fleet was dissolved after the war with most of the other military groups, but there was a group that didn' comply."  
  
This drew Heero's interest.  
  
"Hmmmm..." Heero thought.  
  
"I didn't really know about them..." Dorothy continued, "...Until they contacted me recently. Their leader is Captain Broden. He asked me about Vulkanus."  
  
"And what did you tell them?"  
  
"I can't tell what I don't know. He seemed to be determined to find it on his own."  
  
"Did you contact The ESUN, or at least contact Jacen about this?"  
  
"Why should I? There is no proof that Vulkanus even exists."  
  
"What if it did?"  
  
"Heh...it would be interesting."  
  
"Dorothy?" another lightning bolt flashed by the window.  
  
"I'd like to find out if Trieze and Milliardo's way to bring peace through war can actually work,  
  
"..."  
  
Elsewhere, in Space, Wufei waits for his host to arrive. A tall middle aged man with a beard, walked in. He was wearing an OZ uniform and held an authoritative presence in the room.  
  
"Thank you for waiting," the man said, "I'm Captain Broden of OZ #4 Space Force squadran. Welcome aboard."  
  
Wufei fold his arms and smiled a bit.  
  
"What's the point of sticking to old titles?"  
  
"I still have some pull with old friends...and the Federation doesn't seemed to mind me for the moment...So tell me Mr. Chang, why would you, a Gundam pilot, just volunteer to help us?"  
  
"If Vulkanus exists, it will be perfect for the test."  
  
"What?"  
  
"To see if Trieze was right or not."  
  
I don't understand."  
  
"You don't have to. You don't mind my helping you get Vulkanus, do you?"  
  
"What would you do once we have taken Vulkanus?"  
  
"Nothing...I'll just watch Earth's reaction..."  
  
"I still don't understand, but you help will be...appreciated..."  
  
A soldier from behind the Captain protested.  
  
"But Captain!"  
  
"There aren't many of us left Lt. Klementz. We need all the help we can get."  
  
"Uh...yes sir."  
  
"So does it exist?"  
  
"It does. We were under the command to secure a resource satellite and take it to Vulkanus. We have the approximate coordinats, but that's not going to do us a whole lot of good."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"...there is a watch dog."  
  
Location: Earth, the deserts of North America.  
  
The state of Nevada was a barren wasteland, filled with dried plants, lizards, snakes, and the occasional field mice. Out in this desolute place was a hidden OZ base that was built during the war. It was set up as a spying station for main Headquarters back in Europe, but now was just a useless facility. It had the ability to sustain itself for years, with underground hydrophonics and tons of supplies to fight a small war. The base was keep operational after the war by whoever was left in charge of OZ. Even though OZ had been disbanded, the remnants still cling on to the past. Those who remained in the base were classed as rebels against the new world order Jacen was trying to create. Certain steps must be taken in order to maintain that order. This was one of many networks of remnant OZ bases left in the world.  
  
It was high noon, and the sun was boiling the region with its deadly rays of light. Hidden behind large rocks and hills was a shadowy figure that creep around the base. The figure was wearing colors that made it blend to the surroundings. He looked like a cowboy from the old west of the late 19th century, and wore a pair of dark sunglasses. The figure looked through a binoculars and observed the base closely before putting the binoculars down and disappeared into a dust storm.  
  
A dust storm appeared out of nowwhere and covered the base area with clouds of nearly dark dust. The cowboy figure ran through the storm as if he can see through the almost impossible to see clouds of dust. When he reached the outer walls of the base, he didn't pause to stop and jumped over the tall concrete wall as if it was no higher than himself. And in one single bound he landed on the other side.  
  
As quickly as humanly possible, the figure planted carges of C4 all over the base's four watch towers and then headed inside.  
  
Inside the facility was as quiet as it can be. There were few patrols inside the building. The figure slipped past all the guard posts inside and ventured deeper into the complex. At the lower levels was the command center and power stations. The figure planted carges there as well as snuck into a computer room to download information regarding the locations of other bases. Whoever this agent was, he's pretty good at his job. Right after he downloaded the needed files he triggered an alarm when he took his disk out of the computer drive.  
  
"Shit...I knew this was too easy." the lights dimmed and white lights turned to red. The base was now on full alert.  
  
The figured walked out and encountered some guards, about three.  
  
"Hey, there's an intruder!" the lead guard shouted as he aimed his gun at the figure. The figure should of ran, but stood his ground. He opened his long brown trench coat a bit and on his left side was a sword.   
  
The sword had a chinese design to it, straight, thin bladed, and two sharp edges. The figure slowly drew his sword and right on the blade close to the hilt area was a strange symbol. The symbol was a ruby in the shape of a rumbus. Within the rumbus was a golden upside side down, almost trianglar shape, the sides of the triangle were bent in and the the base of the triangle was bent inward as well.  
  
The figure stood still for a moment and then sprung into action at lightning speed, surpassing physics almost. The speed of the swordsman was god-like. As he approached the guards, he was fired upon, but none of the shots hit him. He was practicly dodging the bullets. When he came close to the guards, he did one single horozontial 360 degree spin and killed all three guards in one single attack. He sheaths his sword and ran out of the base before more came.   
  
When the figure reached outside he took out a remote. He positioned his right arm, with the remote, forward and held it in place. His thumb was over the button and he pressed it. As he did, many explosions occured all over the OZ base, crippling it.  
  
"Mission accomplished..." the figure said.  
  
There was another gust of wind as attack helicopters bearing the Federation symbol approached the base. There were about a full regiment of infantry landing near the base to secure it. The strong wind blew the figure's brim hat away. What the wind revealed from the gust was a battle scarred face with a sign of a beard showing on his cheek and a scar through his right eye. He had short wavey silver hair that sway with the wind and his eyes were dark blue. The young man's eyes was filled with remorse, guilt, and sadness, but he wasn't feeling pity for the base be trashed. His mind was set on something else.  
  
He gripped the handle of his sword again with an angry feel on it.  
  
"How long...how long must it take for redemption?" the figure asked himself, "For all I've done, this is only a small step in undoing the damage I've done..."  
  
There was a beeping sound and he took out a cellphone. There was a text message on it in a strange langugue that was strange even for a code. The words that were typed on the message were ancient, but the figure understood what it said and turned around. The silver colored hair warrior walked away and disappeared into the desert.   
  
Meanwhile, back in Space. At Howard's Lunar base, Trowa came to him to "borrow" something.   
  
"I have to take it Howard," Trowa stated again.  
  
"That's not a good sign if you say that."  
  
For a moment, it seemed Trowa gave off a sarcastic smile, but it faded away.  
  
"No, it's not. But Quatre's been missing for too long. I'll go to the location of where his last signal."  
  
"Your Gundam is ready, but I hope you don't really have to use it."  
  
"I hope so too." But then a soldier ran toward the two.  
  
"Prof. Howard! Unidentified craft approaching our space!"  
  
"What? Does she have any types of markings?" Howard asked  
  
"No! She's a Mobile Suit carrier!"  
  
"Where's Drake? He's suppose to be patrolling this area in his ship!" Howard shouted.  
  
"I'm going out."  
  
Trowa got in his gundam and went outside to meet his enemy. The carriers released the same type of Virgos as the ones that attack Quatre.  
  
"They're Virgos, but I've never seen these types before. Must be new models."  
  
Heavyarms blasted off and comensed attack. He was carrying only one of his double gattling guns.  
  
Not too far off, Duo was riding on a motorcycle toward the moon base when he saw the battle.  
  
"What the Hell? What's this?"  
  
Back with Trowa. Heavyarms flew about and fired its cannons again, but was missing the targets. These were much faster than the old models.  
  
"They're too fast."  
  
The Mobile Suit carrier opened its airlocks and Quatre jumps out of it. He was fine on the outside, but inside he seemed to be in a sleepy mood. His eyes were blank.  
  
"....must...get...Sandrock..." Quatre said in a monotoned voice.  
  
Trowa fired his chest cannons and destroyed one, but the remaining ones regrouped.   
  
"They're a lot smarted than the ones I faced during the war. Must be a new program of some sort."  
  
Duo was riding as fast as he can.  
  
"Yo, Howard! It's me! Open up! I'm coming in!" Duo stopped his bike when he saw a familiar figure at the doors. "Quatre? Is that you?"  
  
Quatre turned around, but the look on his face was weird. Duo was too preoccupied to worry about that.  
  
"I need Sandrock." Quatre said.  
  
"Yeah, you have the right idea." Duo looked up and saw a Federation shuttle, "Hey, is that you Jer?"  
  
Jerry was piloting a small carrier with his gundam aboard.  
  
"Yeah, it's me Duo. What's going on here?"   
  
"I don't know, but it looks like we got a fight in our hands. I'll meet you out in my gundam in a moment!"  
  
"Roger that," Jerry jumps onto his gundam and flies out to help Trowa. "Where the fuck is Drake?! He's suppose to be patrolling this area!"  
  
Drake's battle cruisar was approaching the moon base, but didn't move any further. Inside, Drake watched the battle unfold, and was doing nothing to help.  
  
"Commander Drake," the helmsman spoke, "The Luna base at postion 5612, is under attack. The Gundam, Heavyarms and Hydra are in combat with several unknown Virgos. Their carrier is unmarked."  
  
"Proceed to them at once to provide assistence." Drake then thought in his head inquiring to his own agenda, "I hope those idiots don't start getting ideas about my plans."  
  
The Hydra drew its long saber and attacks the approaching Virgos.  
  
"I would have to admit I haven't gotten into a mobile suit battle since the end of the war. Though this is a serious matter, I think I should enjoy myself." Jerry showed a look of a teenager having fun, and disregard his objectives to go play with his targets.  
  
Inside the base, Howard and his men tried to ID the carrier and the Virgo types.  
  
"I've never seen these models of Virgos before." a soldier asked, "Whose Mobile Dolls are they?"   
  
Howard thought a bit about the possibilities, but the airlock doors opening made him loos his train of thought. He turned to the door to see Duo and Quatre.  
  
"Is Deathscythe ready to go?!" Duo shouted as he jumped to his suit and almost fly with the light gravity.  
  
"Yeah, your suit is ready to go!" Howard shouted back, but was in shock to see Quatre, "Quatre? You're back!"  
  
"I need Sandrock." Quatre said in his monotoned voice, but Howard was too busy to ask questions.  
  
Duo and Quatre got into their gundams and went out.  
  
"Let's give them hell!" Duo shouted as he started his gundam up.  
  
Quatre looked at his controls for a moment and remembers the hypnotic suggestive thought that was planted in his head.  
  
"For our Sublime mission!" a voice cried out to him and he obeyed.  
  
"For our mission." Quatre repeated.  
  
The two quickly got out of the hanger and flew toward Trowa and Jerry.  
  
"Let's rock!" Duo shouted as he thrusted toward the face of battle.  
  
Trowa turned toward them and noted that Quatre was among the two.  
  
"Deathscythe and Sandrock? Quatre's here?" Trowa turned his attention back to the battle at hand to wonder what the situation is. But once Trowa dropped his guard, Sandrock attacked him and chopped his weapon in half. "Quatre!"  
  
Jerry turned and was confused of what was going on.  
  
"What the hell is this? Hey Quatre! Quit fooling around!"  
  
"Cut it out!" Duo shouted,  
  
"What are you doing?!" Trowa asked Quatre, but he didn't respond.  
  
"Duo, restrain him!" Jerry shouted and Duo flew around behind Quatre and held him in place  
  
"What in God's name are you doing?! Quatre?!"   
  
"I will eliminate those in my way." Quatre said as if he was under control of the ZERO system. Quatre shook himself off of Duo's grip and attacked him as well as Jerry.  
  
"Hey! Have you gone insane!?" Jerry blocks Quatre's attack, but from ehind he was shot by a Virgo  
  
"Quatre! It's us! Wake up!" Duo attacks another Virgo and destroyed it in one swipe of his scythe.  
  
"For our sublime mission!" Quatre shouted the line again.  
  
Trowa destroyed another Virgo with his missiles, but his back was to Quatre, who attacked him. As he was about to land his hit on Trowa, Jerry flew behind him and restrained him again. Then Trowa got in front of him and got out of his gundam. Trowa opened Quatre's cockpit.  
  
"Quatre! Snap out of it!" Trowa shouted, but Quatre won't respond.  
  
The enemy carrier started to fly away, but Duo came behind it and disabled it's engines. Drake saw this and frowned a bit.  
  
"If they question those one that carrier, I might be revealed." Drake said to himself and then turned to his tactical officer. "Torpedos, full volley!"  
  
"That's a bit high for just a carrier." Drake's second command said  
  
"I want nothing left of that enemy. Do it."  
  
"Locked on sir," the tactical officer replied. "Forward torpedo bays ready to fire."  
  
"Fire!" Drake ordered  
  
Two bright lights flew from Drake's Musaka and destroyed the enemy carrier.   
  
From the moon base, Howard's ship flew from the main hanger and headed out.  
  
"Guys!" Howard shouted over the comm. "Let's get out of here before we attract a crowd!"  
  
"Something's wrong with Quatre!" Duo shouted  
  
"Take him here. We'll take care of him!"  
  
The gundams took Quatre and dragged him toward Howard's battleship. Drake's cruisar flew along side them.  
  
"Damn it!" Duo slammed on his control console with his fist, "I thought we're through with fighting!"  
  
Location: Mars  
  
Daniel's fleet of 30 ships had reached Mars and were waiting for orders. Daniel stood at his bridge and waits. The Space station, Oberon II, was a large cylindric structure. It was about the size of one of Mars's moon Demos.  
  
The Concordia was in a synconized orbit over Mars and was ready for battle.   
  
"Has there been word from the Duke?" Daniel asked his communications officer.  
  
"No sir," the female officer said with a shake on the head. "But I have reports from home that there had been a small skirmish near Luna base at grid 8891, position 5612."  
  
"That's Howard's base, and where the gundams are stored." Daniel said, "What was the outcome of the battle?"  
  
"The enemy had one carrier, but only sent out about 4 units. The enemy carrier was destroyed by the Musaka class ship, Alekseyevka."  
  
"The Alekseyevka? That's Drake's ship. How was such an attack possible?"  
  
A beeping nose came from a nearby console and the communications officer looked at her station.  
  
"Sir, I've got an order from Duke Fanel. His sending us coordinates and wants us to head to them at once."  
  
"Lay in a course and have all ships follow. Go to yellow alert."  
  
The large sleek looking vessel banked right and swerve around. Then it flew off with the rest of the fleet following.  
  
Back on Earth at Dorothy's estate, Heero was brought before her as she sat down for breakfast.  
  
"Take a seat Heero," Dorothy said as she took a sip of coffee. "We have another guest."  
  
Before Heero can think, a voice form behind shouted out to him.  
  
"Heero!" Heero turned and saw Relena at the gate of the garden.  
  
"Relena." Heero responded, and suddenly there was an urge for him to move to her, but he was able to control it.  
  
"Relena called me last night. So I took the liberty of inviting her....It's my gift to you."  
  
Relena walked closer and drew a smile.  
  
"You look well, Heero."  
  
"I am." Dorothy looked almost surprised at the boring sight before her.  
  
"What that's it? No passionate reunion?"  
  
"I don't have time for this." Heero turns away, "I'm leaving"  
  
"Please relax..." Dorothy took out a piece of paper from her pocket. "I need you to solve this riddle for me. It's a note from Tubarov to my grandfather. I take a guess that's it's about Vulkanus."  
  
Heero took the piece of paper and looked at it.  
  
Aspect 50-14-18 from Leo. 12-18-24 from Aries. Willhelm & Muller. Middle 4 of Romefeller's glorious year & birth place.  
  
"I'll tell you about the last part. 1956, Vienna. So it's 56VI."  
  
"Is it a codeword?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What is this about?" Relena asked.  
  
"It's about peace on Earth. Heero will tell you the rest. You both need to work it out."  
  
But before Heero can object, Dorothy got up and walked away.  
  
"I'm not involved in this. You should hurry. Captain Broden would have gotten the same data by now."  
  
"Let me use your database then" Heero walked back inside the mansion.  
  
Dorothy put a hand on Relena's shoulder.  
  
"Go give him a hand."  
  
At the Preventer's headquarter, Lady Une was talking on the phone with someone. When she was done, she noticed a prescense in her office and turned to a figure sittig down in the shadows.  
  
"Busy, Lady Une?" It was Wufei.  
  
"Yeah...what do you want, Wufei?"  
  
"Do you remember the Alliance space base you destroyed when you were part of OZ? It was the one that resisted until the end."  
  
"Yes...It's a bad memory. We silenced it with untested Taurus Mobile Dolls."  
  
"I heard that Tubarov built a massive MD factory there where the Alliance base was. What happened to the base?"  
  
"After the bombardment, it drifted past Mar's orbit."  
  
"Did Tubarov have a password for Mobile Dolls?"  
  
"I've heard that there was a large Mobile Doll that was never made called Scorpio."  
  
Wufei got up and started to walk away.  
  
"Thank you for you help."  
  
"Wufei, what is this about?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. Just keep up the good fight...General Une."  
  
Out in Space at Howard's ship, the Peacemillion-A, Sally examined Quatre's condition.  
  
"They used an alkaloid and other hallucinogens on him." Sally was holding a tricorder over Quatre's body and scanned him, "I'm very surprised that he didn't died of overdose. The amount of drugs within his system would of killed three normal people of his age. He may have been hypnotized with some sort of device as well."  
  
"Who did this to him?" Duo said with absolute disgust.  
  
"Can he be cured?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I can neutralized the chemicals, but the rest depend on him."  
  
"He has a strong will...he can do it."  
  
Sally injects something into Quatre's arm and all they can do is wait for the results.  
  
Elsewhere in Space, the small fleet of OZ ships makes their way toward the coordinates of Valkanus. They were passing a large field of debris. The entire field was the remains of Barge.  
  
"Barge's remains" Wufei said  
  
"This junk will provide a perfect cover." Broden said.  
  
"I'm setting course at 3-6-6." the helmsman said.  
  
"Are you sure Valkanus is here?" Wufei asked  
  
"If Lady Une says is true, it should be."  
  
There was an alarm over the controls and the radar screen showed many enemy signs imbound.  
  
"Detecting about a dozen Virgos with no ID on them!"  
  
"Send out the Leo troops!" Broden ordered, Wufei started to move.  
  
"I know what I must do." Wufei said and enters his gundam, then flies out with the Leos.  
  
Wufei looks at his enemies and charges forward, taking out his trident. He stops and launches his dragon claw at one and spun his weapon around to hit another one in the head. The Leo units tried to help, but the Virgo shields were too powerful. Wufei was able to handle himself. Flying left and right, straight on at every group as if he was invincible. A Virgo came from behind him, but he spun himself around and sliced it in half from the torso area. Then, stabbed another behind him and threw it into another one, destroying them both.  
  
Back at Broden's ship,  
  
"Who are they? And how did they find us?" Broden said out loud.  
  
"Perhaps that Gundam pilot is a spy," one of Broden's soldier suggested  
  
"No, it can't be. I can tell a person like Wufei is not someone that is spy material.  
  
Outside, Wufei shoots his dragon claw at another and destroyed it. Then he slashes another to his right with his trident and claws another in fromt of him with his dragon claw.  
  
"I'm not going to lose." Wufei said to himself.  
  
After a few more long moments, all of the enemy forces were destroyed, leaving only the carriers in the area.  
  
"Captain Broden, all Virgos have been eliminated. Shall I get rid of the carriers as well?" Wufei asked  
  
"No, leave them. We have to make haste. Return to the carrier or we'll leave you behind."  
  
"Fine then."  
  
Wufei flies off back to the carriers and lands on one of them.  
  
Back on Earth, Heero searched the data on the Romefeller computer systems.   
  
"I see now..." Heero said "Aries and Leo were originally star signs before they were named after Mobile Suits. That's a start."  
  
"Willhelm and Muller were members of Romefeller." Relena said, "They joined the Foundation in 1862 and 1911."  
  
"Then those numbers can be either an elliptical orbit's distance or...relative velocity." Then Heero's eyes widen a bit from his discovery. "I've found it...It's the orbit beween Earth and Mars. We've found Vulkanus."  
  
In Space, near the Federation Space station Camalot, Jacen's flagship Enterprize was in drydock. He was on the line with his contacts on Earth.  
  
"Confirm the coordinates," Jacen said to the comm.  
  
"Yes, sir. Colonel Yuy has obtained the location of our target."  
  
"Transmit it here through coded channel."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Jacen got up from his chair and looked out at open Space.  
  
"Set a course toward those coordinates. Full speed ahead."  
  
The Enterprize left dock and headed out.  
  
Back to where the Gundam pilots were. Duo, Trowa, and Sally watches Quatre struggles with the after effects of being drugged with the powerful narcotics.  
  
"Is he ok?!" Duo asked worried, seeing that Quatre was tossing and turning.  
  
"He's at war with himself," Sally said.  
  
Inside Quatre's mind, he fights with his inner conscience.   
  
"Only military power can bring peace." a voice in his head said  
  
"No! That's not true! Preace can't just be attain by force alone!"  
  
"Then why Gundams? Why do you still hold onto them?"  
  
"No..I just..." Quatre was about to lose it, and break down again. Then, someone else calls to him.  
  
"Quatre...be strong,"  
  
"Who?" Quatre turns around and sees someone in the dark clouds. It was a woman about 20 years old. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, just like Quatre. "Iria? Sister..."  
  
"Be strong...Quatre."  
  
"What should I do?"  
  
But the figure was only an illiusion.  
  
"Be strong," Iria's image repeated again and started to disappear.  
  
"No! Come back!"  
  
"-Quite whining and be a man." another voice intruded in his vision. Quatre turned to see Dorothy. She was dressed in a fencing outfit, with a foil at the ready. "A leader must be strong."  
  
"Dorothy?"  
  
"...I believe you are strong...why don't you believe yourself..." She smiles then disappears too.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Quatre." Quatre turned to the newest voice and sees Jacen standing before him.  
  
"Is this...are you another illiusion of my mind, too?"   
  
Jacen smiled.  
  
"Maybe...maybe not...But I am here and with consul. We are both heads of great Houses. To be leaders of men, one must master himself before he masters everything else. You must look within yourself...the truth is there...you have to find it...and understand it..."  
  
"How...what should I do?"  
  
"Hmp, still just a child...I was like you once...so young I was. Naive that I can be the strongest in the world. But it is not strength alone that makes a person great. It is something else...you are right...force will never bring true peace ot any peace for that matter...but it is nessassary. Words alone cannot bring about an enternal calm in this lifetime."  
  
"But...what am I suppose to do? What is the answer to all this?"  
  
Jacen laughs a bit.  
  
"Quarte, I'm just a guide for a test. I'm not a cheat sheet. You must fund that answer yourself...like we all do."  
  
"I see..."   
  
"Well, my time is up..." Jacen starts to fade away, "I can't really help you anymore."  
  
"Thanks..." As Jacen was about to disappear completely, Quatre turns to him one more time, "Oh, one more thing, Jacen."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You know...you talking like that...really makes you sound old."  
  
"Heh, I guess you're right. Hey, I ain't getting any younger."  
  
Then, Quatre slowly opens his eyes and reenters the world again.  
  
"Quatre!" Duo shouted, "Glad to have you back with us!"  
  
"How are you feeling?" Trowa asked,  
  
"...Really sick."  
  
"We thought we lost you for a moment," Sally said with a smile.  
  
Then, a ring came through the comm system, and Trowa answered it.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"There is a broadcast coming from one of the nearby colony that is being transmitted throughout the colonies and Earth."  
  
Everyone turned to see the images on the screen. The first thing they saw was Deathscythe's face.  
  
"What the? That's our battle on the moon!" Duo said  
  
"This is not good," Trowa said  
  
"As you see everyone! The Earth's security is still threatened!" Gaintz said in the broadcast.  
  
Victor Gaintz and the Perfect Peace people are making a move." Trowa said. "What's his game?"  
  
"To get rid of the Gundams, I guess." Duo said  
  
"But does he really want peace? The look on his eyes...are not those that show the wanting for peace. More like the wanting for control."  
  
"It was him," Quatre said and everyone turned to him, "He did this to me."  
  
"Some pacifists they turned out to be." Duo said.  
  
In Space, where Wufei is, he was playing chess with Borden.  
  
"Nonsense. Humans will never give up arms." Borden said, "Humanity needs them."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"War brought humans progress...War pushed us this far." Broden pressed a button on his chair. "Here, let me show you something."  
  
A holograph projector pops up from the table where they played chess. Then the screen lights up and a 3D image of some kind of spaceship appears before them.  
  
"Do you recognize this ship?"  
  
"...no, I'm not familiar to it. It seem to be of Federation in orginance."  
  
"That is correct. Jacen Fanel is planning or is already building a new fleet of starships, fitted with the newest technology there is. Something like this is years ahead of any other military. And the Federation is the only military that has this kind of power. Soon, their exclusive abilities to travel beyond the speed of light will be introduced to the public and commerical travel with this type of technology will be widespread. So you see, because of things developed in the military, human civilization progresses."  
  
"So...are you going to start another war?" Wufei moves another piece of on the board.  
  
"No. We'll move the conflict to Mars or Venus. It'll pose more of a threat that way."  
  
"Threat?"  
  
"If there is a large force of Mobile Dolls forming on Venus programmed to see humans as enemies. What will the humans do?"  
  
"It would require interplanetary expeditions to take care of them, but by then the Federation might have intervene."  
  
"Yes, it would be a historic event. Humanity will see great progress as a result."  
  
"You're an intersting man, captain. That's a different vision from Trieze's."  
  
"The great general thought of uniting the Earth. We're thinking of leaving it....You know, I've been as far out into the solar systen as any man could of in my days, but now, we are seeking ways of going further."  
  
"So you think we should go further?"  
  
"We've already started."  
  
Back on Earth, Heero was about to leave and head out himself.  
  
"You're going?" Relena asked, knowing full well what he will do next.  
  
"Of course. I'm not letting anyone use Vulkanus." Heero replied as he started to walk away.  
  
"I feel so powerless. I always rely on you." That made Heero stop on his tracks.  
  
Heero thought for a moment and then turned around to face her. He was barely a feet away from her.  
  
"That's not true," he started to walk closer to her. "The gundams won't bring peace. What the Earth needs now...are people like you."  
  
"...Heero." Relena looked away from his gaze that he had on her, but he took his hand and raised her head with it.  
  
"Relena...I..."   
  
Relena felt a bit shy in her mind to take the moment further, but biology seemed to be taking control as she moved her head closer. The two came together and kissed. It wasn't like it was her first kiss, but it was different. Something about the feeling of this one that made her wanting more. But Heero separated first. For a moment that seemed like forever, the two stared into each other's eyes.   
  
"Heero..."  
  
"I have to go. I'll be back when you need me"  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be waiting when you return."  
  
Heero turned around again and walked away.  
  
Out in Space again, a fleet of P3 ships leave a colony toward Vulkanus. They were escorted by a pair of Musaka class battlecruisars.  
  
"Once we have Wulkanus. We'll be able to bring peace to the people." Victor Gaintz sits in his chair and watches as he grewer closer to his objective,  
  
"Course set for Vulkanus."  
  
"For our sublime mission!"  
  
Back with the other Gundam pilots, Quatre explains more about P3 and what they were really planning.  
  
"P3 has in their control a new army of Virgo MD's."  
  
"So, they're the ones that attacked us on the moon!"  
  
"So what do they really want?" Trowa asked  
  
"I don't know, but I'm taking Sandrock with me to stop whatever they are trying."  
  
Sally turned away from the control consoles for a moment to talk to them.  
  
"I've just received word from the Federation that P3's ships left the L1 colony area in search of the Gundams, but they're headed in a strange direction." Sally then recieved another transmittion through her headset. "What? Patch me through...We're recieving a message from Heero via Minister Dorlian."  
  
"Heero?" Quatre said  
  
"Well, bet he's been busy." Duo said.  
  
The message was a bit staticy, but Heero's voice was able to come through.  
  
"I've found Vulkanus. I'll transmit the coordinates now. Leave Zero for me at rendezvous point 0."  
  
"I see," Quatre said as he realized something, "So P3 is looking for Vulkanus themselves."  
  
"P3 is headed at the same location where Vulkanus is suppose to be!" Sally said, "I'll take Wing Zero to Heero. You guys go ahead!"  
  
"Cool! Let's go!" Duo shouted  
  
A while back, Tubarov built an unmanned Mobile Doll factory on the site of an Alliance Space base, headquarters of the Alliance Space Force. It was called Vulkanus, but soon after the factory was established, White Fang attacked the Moon. Tubarov was killed. The only other person that knew about Vulkanus was Duke Dermail, who was killed in battle, burying its existence in history. Vulkanus remained, but was out of operation for lack of resources. There were a total of 314 MD Virgos inside. A formidable force by any measure. Vulkanus is located in a desolate area just inside Mars's orbit. It sits waiting for someone qualified to command it.  
  
Sally had met up with Heero and gave him Wing Zero.  
  
"Howard's ship was technicially an 8 hour head start of you." Sally said to Heero as he got into his suit.  
  
"Then, I'll have to hurry up."  
  
"Don't worry, Jacen made some new modifications on your Gundam. It'll be able to reach Vulkanus much faster."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
And with that, Heero blasted off.  
  
Meanwhile, Wufei and his group was getting close as well.  
  
"We're approaching Vulkanus. Distance 225."  
  
"At 20,000 meters, match the relative velocity." Broden said, "We'll send in scouts and transmit the code."  
  
"Is that for the watch dog?" Wufei asked  
  
"If the code Scorpio doesn't work, then we'll have to fight."  
  
"This isn't exactly what I expected, but I'll help. I find your sense of justice amusing."  
  
"Justice? We're only acting on our selfish idea of human progress."   
  
"But your idea won't threaten peace on Earth. I see justice in your plan."  
  
"You're a unique man, Wufei."  
  
"No as much as you."  
  
Wufei got in his Gundam and ride off into battle again.  
  
"Virgos! They're attacking us!" Wufei shouted as he readies himself.  
  
"The code isn't working! It's no good!"  
  
"Then we'll have to do this nice and rough instead of easy, then!" Wufei took out his trident and attacks.  
  
Wufei flew forward and launched a claw at a Virgo and then ripped it apart.  
  
Inside Vulkanus, a new kind of Mobile unit, takes off. When the new unit flew outside, its size seemed to dwarf the Virgos.   
  
"That's it! That's the watch dog!" Broden shouted, "Scorpio!"  
  
The Scorpio was a large Mobile Armor that resemble a scorpin, hence the name. As it flew toward Wufei, who dodged the charge, it rammed through a Leo.  
  
"Damn it's fast!" Wufei evaded another attack.  
  
"Wufei! Can you handle it?" Broden asked as he was in his own Leo.  
  
"I'm on it!"  
  
"Ten MDs approaching from Vulkanus! A Squad, follow me in! B Squad, help out Wufei!"   
  
Spread out!" Wufei shouted to everyone.  
  
The other Leos moved into position to attack and flew into battle. Wufei attempts an attack on Scorpio, but only scratch its outer armor, and only barely dodging its next charge, but one of his wingmate was not so lucky. Broden took out a beam saber and cuts through a pair of Virgos.  
  
"Captain!" Broden's ship called out, "A fleet of ships are approaching us in three directions!"  
  
"What!?" Broden was shocked   
  
"So I guess they came too!" Wufei said, knowing full well who some of the new contacts were.  
  
At where the other gundams were.  
  
"It's Wufei!" Duo shouted  
  
"And he's with an OZ unit," Quatre said  
  
"There's P3...and the Federation..." Trowa said  
  
At where P3's flagship.  
  
"Incoming target!"  
  
"The Gundams and the Federation are coming into the battle!"  
  
"Ignore them!" Gaintz ordered, "They won't matter once Scorpio's under our control. Launch all units! I'll join them in my Taurus."  
  
At the Federation flagship, Concordia.  
  
"Launch all units!" Daniel shouted, "I'm going out as well. Prepare my gundam."  
  
"Sir!" the tactical officer shouted  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Incoming vessel approaching from high warp! It's the Enterprize!"  
  
"Jacen's coming himself?"  
  
From the other side of Vulkanus, the lone, but powerful looking warship drops out of warp. Its length was enough to dwarf the other ships of OZ, P3, and the ship the gundams were in. Energy weapons arrayed along the hull of the massive ship open fire on the Virgos, that were like gnats against a bull. One shot from powerful plasma weapons destroyed them in a single shot.  
  
On the bridge of the Enterprize, Jacen watches.  
  
"What's the situation?" Jacen asked.  
  
"There appeared to be 5 OZ ships, all of them are carriers though, and the flagship is a modfied command ship. The P3's fleet has one command ship and is accompanied by 3 Musaka battlecruisars!"  
  
"I see. They must of enlist some help from other powerful factions if they are able to aquire Musakas. Prepare to battle with them. I'm heading out in Excalibur."  
  
Jacen stops to look at Laura, who was sitting down on a chair next to his.  
  
"Keep things together while I'm gone."  
  
"You know I do, dear" Laura stood up to take command.  
  
Jacen smiled and left. As Excalibur jets off, and joined up with the Concordia battle group.  
  
"Alright men, let's go!" Jacen shouted as he drew his swords  
  
"Sir!" the Federation pilots shouted back.  
  
Back at the battle, Wufei was about to be overtaken by a couple of Virgos coming at him from all sides, until a few shots and slashes from unknown sources destroyed them.  
  
"What?" Wufei turned around to see the others.  
  
"You always have a habit of popping out of nowhere!" Duo said  
  
"I'm glad you guys bother to come. Give me a hand!"  
  
"Alright then." Trowa said, "We can reminisce later!"  
  
The gundams went into action, thrusting themselves into the face of battle together.  
  
"So, you guys gonna tell me who those guys are!" Wufei asked  
  
"They're the Perfect Peace People!" Quatre answered, "But are they trying to destroy Vulkanus?"  
  
"More like they're trying to take it for themselves." Duo said  
  
Gaintz flew his Taurus toward Scorpio and stopped.  
  
"Transmitting code! 56VI!"  
  
Scorpio stopped dead and Gaintz shouts in triumph.  
  
"At last!" Gaintz jumps out of his suit and goes into Scorpio. "Vitcory is mine!"  
  
"Captain!" Wufei shouted, "Gaintz has control of Scorpio!"  
  
"Damn it...Klementz and I will go to Vulkanus and stop those Virgos!"  
  
"Haha!" Gaintz turns Scorpio into humaniod mode.  
  
Scorpio's Mobile Suit mode was even more imposing than its Armor form.  
  
"All who opposes me, surrender immediately!" Everyone managed to stop to hear what he has to say. "Socrpio and Vulkanus now belongs to the Perfect Peace People! Peace on Earth and in Space will finally be achieved by force if necessary!"  
  
"What kind of pacifism is that?!" Duo shouted  
  
"So that's his plan all along." Trowa said.  
  
Jacen stops his gundam in front of Scorpio.   
  
"Victor Gaintz...I'm impressed at you for what you are trying to accomplish here...but force alone cannot win over peace. Force will not do for peace. Even if it bring stabily and control, that will only be a false peace. The people will not accept it."  
  
"Who are you to say such a thing to me. I will lead mankind to true peace and freedom!"  
  
"I am Jacen Fanel, son of Zeon Fanel, Duke of House Fanel...my sword is one that will protect the peace. It is a sword that belongs to no power. I want to protect the weak and bring true justice to all...you on the other hand is different...your sword is one that only humgers for blood and power. You are not worthy to lead mankind anywhere except into another Hell!"  
  
"Why should the people feel safe under you?!" Quatre shouted, "Who will stop you when you lose control of yourself?"  
  
"Ah...the same can be said you any of you! Who's to stop you and your Gundams!"  
  
"How can you expect the people to sleep at night with all that destructive power hovering over them?" Gaintz looks at Jacen, "Jacen Fanel! While you talk about peace and justice, aren't you becoming too powerful. All of Earth bows to your power! You are no different than the other dictators before you! As you spout about peace on Earth, you prepare yourself for war!"  
  
"Because there are those in the world who will stop at nothing to have it their own way! People like you!" Jacen points his sword at Gaintz.  
  
"We are nothing like you!" Quatre shouted as he prepares himself  
  
"How? A bunch of children like you are more so even likely to abuse your power. Explain to me how you are different!"  
  
Quatre was about to lose it again, he wasn't able to take much more of the irony. Then, a voice in the darkness brought light back to them.  
  
"We don't want power ourselves.We only fight to stop those who abuse it!"  
  
"Heero!!" Duo shouted as Wing Zero came out of the bloom and spreads its mighty wings  
  
"Gaintz, you'll never get the chance to lose control."  
  
Heero fires his buster rifle at Gaintz, but Gaintz was able to defend against it with his huge shield.  
  
"Me! Out of control!" Gaintz shouted back  
  
"You're confusing peace with power! Neither Trieze, nor Jacen, and not even Zechs wanted to rule by force!"  
  
"Zechs Merquise! That imbecile didn't do anything!" Gaintz fired his own buster weapon, but missed Heero. "They made him into a martyr just because of his Peacecraft name!"  
  
Inside Vulkanus, Broden was in the control room, preparing to launch some help.  
  
"Alright. Wufei tell the others. I'm programming the Virgos to target P3! Tell them to keep a distant-AHH!"  
  
The last thing Broden was able to hear was a gunshot to his back. He turned around to see one of his own shoot him again in the chest.  
  
"You...Klementz? Why?"  
  
"For our sublime mission."  
  
"You are P3...Don't you understand their peace is just an illusion!" but Broden was shot several more times until he was long dead. "How far...will humanity...go?"  
  
Outside, Wufei was able to sense the man's death.  
  
Klementz picked up Broden's walkie talkie.  
  
"Mr. Gaintz. Vulkanus is under our control."  
  
"Excellent work! Now we have the power to enforce true peace! No one will dare challenge us! Not even the mighty Federation!"  
  
"Quatre! Duo!" Jacen shouted "Go retake Vulkanus!"  
  
"Got it!" Duo shouted back  
  
"You won't interfere with out sublime mission!!"  
  
"You're finished Gaintz!" Wufei shouted at him as he attacks his with trident. He was blocked, but Heero came from behind him and attacked as well.  
  
Then, Heero felt something from the ZERO system. The system awaken some of his dormant mental powers. Heero was able to peer into Gaintz mind with that power and discover the truth behind all this.  
  
"I see...the truth behind this..." Heero said, "You Victor Gaintz was part of White Fang before they were known to the world. As an excutive member you wanted to rise up as their leader, but Quinze wanted Zechs, and you oppose, then left."  
  
"Shut up! How could you know that!"  
  
"Your peace is a lie! You only want peace if you can rule it!"  
  
The two crossed beam weapons.  
  
"Shut up! You won't let go of gundam!"  
  
"We can't as long as you are around!" Trowa shouted and fired his chest cannons.  
  
Jacen jumps over Gaintz and swoops down behind him.  
  
"You are not worthy enough to bring peace! Your heart is corruptted! Only those pure of heart can bring true lasting peace...like the gundams!"  
  
Jacen slashed at Scorpio's back.  
  
"Klementz! Are those Virgos ready?!"  
  
Back at the Enterprize, it engaged in battle with P3's escorts. Laura takes command.  
  
"Take us in! Charge weapons!" Laura ordered, "Attack the lead ship! Plasma cannons at full!"  
  
From the side of the ship, it charges up a bank of energy like in "Star Trek" and shoots out a beam of blue hot plasma onto the leader ship of the group of Musakas. The first one took a direct hit to the port side, but its shields held for a bit. The lead one was flanked by the other one, which fires its array of cannons at the Enterprize. The ship shook under the blast of powerful energy cannons.  
  
"Shields at 80%, ma'am!" the tactical officer shouted  
  
"Bring us about! Take a dive in between the ship on the port side and the starboard side! Spin us to one side!"  
  
The Enterprize rotated and spun like a corkscrew as it dives right in the middle of two of the Musakas. As the ship was right in the middle of the two Laura shouted another order.  
  
"Now! Fire plasma cannons at both! Full power!"  
  
The ship charged several of its top and bottom cannons and shoots at vital areas of each ship. The two ships' shields failed.   
  
"Take us below the one on our left side and target their engines! Give'em hell."  
  
Enterprize swooped beneath one of them and fired a burst of shots at the rear and lower regions of the Musaka. The damage caused the ship to go adrift and loose control.   
  
"The ship has been disabled,"  
  
"Good, now move on to the other ones."  
  
The Enterprize was attacked by the other two ships from different directions. Both attacked mercilessly and with no warning.  
  
"Shields at 60%!"  
  
"Target the one coming from aft! Torpedoes full spread!"  
  
From the rear of the Enterprize, 4 large blue glowing objects shot out at and made their marks on the enemy ship, sending it limping away. But then, the one that was in front of Enterprize fired a pair of torpedoes of its own and landed hits on the ship, sending it shaking.  
  
"Shields at 50%!"  
  
"Return fire! Cannons!"  
  
Enterprize fired back, but its weapon only met shield.  
  
"Damn it."  
  
As the Musaka was about to attack again, incoming fire from its flank.  
  
"More targets. It's a Federation Mobile Suit squadran!"  
  
Leading the small army of Mobile Suits was Kai and Helena in their Gundams.  
  
"Alright men, let'em have it!" Kai shouted as his unit moves ahead of him. "Let's teach these bastard what happens when there is a war!"  
  
Kai moves forward and bust out his cannon and fires at a group of Virgos.  
  
"Come and get some," Helena said as she readies her machine gun.  
  
The new force of Mobile suits jumped right into battle, attacking the Virgos from the P3 and from Vulkanus. Kai flew into a cluster of Virgos and cut loose with his cannon and funnels, picking off one Virgo after another. Helena threw other her heat whip and and lashed at several all in one swipe, destroying them all in one moment.  
  
"I guess we got here just in time for the party." Kai said  
  
"Let's crash it then!" Helena shouted as she jets off.  
  
Inside Vulkanus,  
  
"Just a bit more...come on Virgos....bring us peace..."  
  
But then, all of a sudden, Klementz felt immediatly a sharp pain from his chest. He looked down to see a sword that pierced through his heart.   
  
"No...you're peace will not survive even if you bring it..." the person behind him said and he turned around. Right away he recognize who he was.  
  
"No..you're...you are..."  
  
"The only thing you'll bring upon you...Is enternal HELL!" the mysterious figure pulls his sword out and then chops Klementz's head off with one quick swipe of his sword. "May God be a better one to judge your actions..."  
  
The man, whose face was covered by the darkness of the room, wiped his sword clean and walked out right before Duo and Quatre ran in.  
  
"What the?" Duo said as hr saw the corpse before him.  
  
"This...someone got here before us?" Quatre covers his mouth from the smell of blood.  
  
"No time Quat. We have to get to work!"  
  
Outside,  
  
"Surrender, we've taken Vulkanus." Heero said, which made Gaintz made.  
  
"What! Who do you think you are!!" He fires missiles and fired his buster weapon, but missed Wufei and Trowa coming at him while he target Heero.   
  
Wufei cuts off Scorpio's left arm, and Trowa's firepower damaged his right arm. He was unable to attack or defend himself.  
  
"We can throw our gundams away if that's what the people want!" Heero shouted he charges up the buster rifle, "That is our difference!!"  
  
Heero fired up his buster rifle at full power. The large malstorm of plasma hit the Scorpio like a raging river on a rock.  
  
"QUINZE! WHY ZECHS!? WHY NOT ME?!!!!!"  
  
The Scorpio was still intact, but only the head and cockpit area remained.  
  
"He's still alive?" Duo said in sort of disappointment.  
  
"What should we do now?" Trowa asked.   
  
Jacen then moves his gundam closer and then jets toward it, with his saber ignited.  
  
"We should finish it." Jacen said as he grew closer.  
  
"Wait!" Duo shouted to stop him, but it was too late.  
  
"Those who opppose the new order and seeks to destroy it..." Jacen cuts right through the remnants of the suit and it explodes, "...Shall not be given an ounce of mercy...."  
  
"The other ships with P3 are surrendering." Kai said to Jacen.  
  
"If they resist any further, don't hesistate to shoot them."  
  
"So it's over." Trowa said  
  
"No...it isn't." Wufei said as he speads off with the remainder of the OZ fleet.  
  
"Wufei!" Duo shouted.  
  
"Leave him be." Heero said  
  
Later, inside Vulkanus. Duo and Quatre talked for a bit as they looked around.  
  
"So what should we do with all this?" Duo asked.  
  
"Jacen said that the Federation will keep it intact. They won't be using it. He said something about recycling the materials on here."  
  
"Well, that's one thing taken care of...man after the war seemed to be more harder than what life was like during the war."  
  
"I believed that the people are ready to embrace peace...soon we won't need weapons like these. You know one day we might go out of control with our gundams."  
  
"Then we'll have to get rid of them before that happens."  
  
"But what other needs will come up in the future that would require them."  
  
"We've made our choices to be pilots of those war machines...now we need to just let them go."  
  
After Colony 196, nearing the spring time. Humanity head toward another hard road. In times like these, who knows who is right and wrong. It is up to the future generation to decide the next path for mankind to take. As the Gundam pilots go off in their own directions, they looked back to what they were, and what the future has for them.  
  
Little that they know that the coldest winter has yet to come...  
  
Not the end...just the beginning 


End file.
